A display device such as a thin type display is arranged with an electrode (pixel electrode) in each pixel. For example, in a display device which uses a current drive type element such as an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), an OLED current is supplied to each pixel electrode. A light emitting state of an OLED is controlled by a pixel circuit including a drive element such as a thin film transistor (TFT). Light of an OLED is emitted from a substrate side on the opposite side to the side where the thin film transistor is arranged in what is called a top-emission type. In the case of a top-emission type, it is preferred to use a material with high reflectance since it is not necessary for light from an OLED to pass through a pixel electrode connected to a pixel circuit. A pixel electrode using a reflecting layer formed from a material having high reflectance such as Ag on a lower layer (layer on the opposite side of the OLED) of a transparent electrode has been disclosed (for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2015-69861).
Generally, a pixel electrode is formed in an insulation surface. On the other hand, when attempting to increase the reflectance of a reflecting layer, adhesion with an insulation surface sometimes becomes poor due to formation conditions or the material used as the reflecting layer. Although control of the formation conditions of a reflecting layer for example can be considered in order to improve adhesion, this sometimes leads to a decrease in reflectance as a result.